


Bewitching

by Syven



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 10:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11229114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syven/pseuds/Syven
Summary: Originally written on 03/27/2007.  For littledupont on LJ.





	Bewitching

Ginny tiptoed past her bed and it's very sexy, deep-sleeping occupant when she returned from her run. With a wistful glance back at the long, masculine line of Adrian's body where it peeked out from under her quilt, she made her way over to the side of the bed and felt her breath catch at his beauty, his intrinsic mixture of strong, confident masculinity and lean muscles over long limbs with the heart-stopping intensity of his deep blue eyes and soft, wild raven-colored curls. She smiled softly as she took in the way he curled her pillow under his cheek, a hint of smile playing on his lush, soft lips, thinking of how he tucked her into the curve of his body every night, his arm wrapped around her as his chin rested on the top of her head. 

Setting her sneakers by the armoire, she padded softly into her large bathroom en-suite and turned on the shower, letting the water heat up as she pulled her jogging shorts and T-shirt off. She'd come to learn that Adrian slept deeply and the shower didn't wake him as she'd feared, although it remained a challenge to extricate herself from under him in the morning which she could not help but find very endearing. It was also something she missed when he didn't spend the night but that was a confession that even Voldemort himself could not have rung from her.

She slide the glass door of the shower aside and stepped under the hot water, closing her eyes as she leaned against the tiled wall and let the firm pelting of the water work out the tightness in her muscles. It was one of her ten mile days and the chill in the air had really worked overtime to knot up her muscles. Ginny reached up and massaged a kink in her shoulder as she turned under the steady stream of water, resting her forehead on the tiles with a sigh. A soft sound in the distance made her open her eyes but the unmistakable low rumble of the shower door opening only made her smile softly as his big, warm hands came to rest on her shoulders, massaging firmly. Murmuring softly, Ginny said, "I hope I didn't wake you."

"You didn't." He purred from close to her ear, his warm breath dancing across her wet throat, as his hands skimmed down her shoulders and along her arms, turning her around as he slipped a hand into her hair, tilting her head back to catch her lips in a teasing, soft kiss as the other drew down to cup her breast. Ginny gasped and he deepened the kiss without hesitation, using the lithe, firm length of his body to press her back against the tiles as he slanted his mouth over hers once more, his tongue stroking deep and languid caresses against hers. 

She shivered at the sudden press of his strong hand on the underside of her thigh, lifting her leg to curl around his and Ginny's hand clenched with the sharp intake of her breath at the soft swirl of his fingertips across her clit. Adrian's deep, husky chuckle purred against her lips as his fingers dipped to press slowly inside her and Ginny whimpered softly, her own small hand tracing lightly down through the fine curls of hair on his chest, over the lean planes of his stomach to brush along his length before curling around his hardness, stroking in counterpoint to the thrust of his fingers. A lingering, groaning growl rumbled from him as he withdrew, firmly stopping her hand with a sharp, hungry glint in his eye. His hands stroked down her sides to cup her bottom, lifting her against the tiles and she curled her legs around his waist immediately, drawing a wanting moan from him as he set his hard length against her core.

His hands clenched the soft curve of her bottom as he thrust in shallow bursts, letting her body adjust to him until finally, he staggered forward a half step as he slid home, stretching and filling her in a single motion. Adrian rested his forehead against hers, panting in short breaths that gave hint to the restraint he was employing. Shifting his hips to brace her against the tiles drew a mew from Ginny as he rocked within her and she glanced up to meet his dark gaze as he reached up and took her hand from his shoulder, slipping it between their bodies to press against her clit. Her eyes fluttered as he deftly pressed her thumb in slow circles, flattening her palm against her body as he bent to murmur in her ear. "You are so beautiful. I want to make you feel as incredible as you make me feel."

"Adrian, I…" Her eyes were a mix of confusion and desire as his hand returned to her bottom and he hitched her up with a hungry, sensual kiss as he began thrusting into her in slow, deliberate strokes. Ginny gasped against his mouth as he rocked into her harder and she felt his lips curl up in a sly smile. He nuzzled her ear, demanding firmly. "I love to watch you come for me, Red. Tell me what makes you feel good. This? Harder?"

Ginny whimpered and nodded her head tentatively, surprised by his firm authority and she gasped when he shifted her thighs tighter around his hips before reaching up to cup her chin, tilting her head up as he nipped lightly at her ear. "No, baby. Tell me. I want to hear you say it. I'm yours. Tell me what you want me to do."

"Hard… harder." She whispered, blushing as the words spilled from her lips even as he increased the strength of his strokes, his fingertips digging into her thighs as his own breath grew labored. He panted against her lips, suckling the rounded curve of her bottom lip before growling, "That's my little lioness. Do you want more of me?"

Ginny started to nod her head but caught his steady, unwavering gaze and she licked her lips as she moaned, "Yes. More. Merlin, Adrian…"

"More what, Red? Don't be shy with me. There's nothing you can't tell me, my beautiful lioness. You feel so good… let me make you feel this way." He purred as his thrusts became harder and deeper, his hands curling her hips forward just the smallest bit. He slid one hand down to support her weight and drew the other up to knead her breast, his rough fingertips teasing the soft flesh as he drove himself inside her.

Her nails dug into his shoulder, the long, scarlet locks of her hair plastered against the tiles as she dropped her head back, eyes squeezing tightly shut as she gasped, "Oh, sweet Merlin, harder, Adrian... I'm so…" 

Adrian slid his hand up along the curve of her neck to cup her cheek, parting her lips with a strong, wet kiss that he broke as he felt her body begin to tighten around him. He braced his hand against the tiles now, his deep blue gaze held to her face as he insisted. "Open your eyes, Red. I love to watch you come for me. Just for me. Mine. Come for me, Gin."

If she was conscious of the hot water pelting down on them, Ginny gave no hint as his words, his soft demand, worked in counterpoint to the press of her thumb and the hard, stretching fullness of him inside her to push her over the edge. Her body clenched in one motion, her lips parted as her eyes fluttered in the effort to hold his hungry stare as he rocked within her, prolonging her orgasm with every deep, rocking motion of his hips. Slanting his mouth over hers, he brushed his tongue between her lips and caught her own in long, passionate strokes as he shuddered, pounding hard into her body as he let go, coming hard, with a deep growl.

He held her against the tiles for a few moments as they both caught their breath before lifting her off himself to wrap her in a tight embrace, murmuring into her wet hair. "Am I forgiven for waking you up so late last night?"

"If that's how you ask forgiveness, Adi, I'm going to inclined to grumble sleepily more often. Not that I minded that you woke me, you know." Ginny chuckled, easing out of his embrace to grab the shampoo, squeezing a droplet into her hand before reaching up to work it into his wet curls. 

He grinned and bent his head down to make it easier for her and settled his hands on her hips with a sly smile. "I can't get enough of you, Red. You've bewitched me."

Ginny's hands slowed in their task for a fraction of a second before resuming their work, the smallest of hope that he might say more being pushed from her thoughts just as quickly as it had arrived and she grinned, leaning up to kiss him.


End file.
